Love Me Harder
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Zambrud dan Obsidian. Saling menatap dan mengunci satu sama lain/"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke?"/"..."/"Gomen, lupakan. Hei, apakah kau tahu tanaman herbal ini?"/Pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan danSakura tahu/"Arigatou Kankuro..."/"Tenang saja, rencanaku selalu berhasil,"/ event exchange #KuterimaKapalmu/ for Aconitum Ferox/RnR minna?/Canon!


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto :)**

 **This fict is mine ;)**

•

 **Exchange #KuterimaKapalmu**

 **For** **Aconitum Ferox ;)**

 _ **Standard warning applied~**_

•

•

Siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura? Kunoichi berbakat yang sangat terkenal karena ia salah satu pahlawan dalam perang dunia shinobi. Sekarang, kunoichi manis ini sedang menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. Mendengarkan baik-baik pendapat dari manajemen eksekutif bidang medis Sunagakure. Ya, sekarang Sakura dengan sahabat karibnya Yamanaka Ino, sedang berada di Sunagakure untuk membahas klinik kesehatan mental untuk anak-anak.

Desahan pelan terdengar dari mulutnya setelah manajemen eksekutif itu selesai berbicara, apa yang diucapkannya benar juga. Perbedaan budaya dan administrasi Sunagakure dengan Konohagakure adalah salah satu kendala yang cukup sulit diatasi. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa, ya sayang sekali. Namun Gaara langsung mengeluarkan pendapatnya "Menurutku akan menjadi hebat bila kendala itu bisa diatasi dan aku percaya pada kalian. Mengingat potensi yang sangat besar,"

Sakura sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, ia menggilir pandangannya lalu—

Deg!

Pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata sekelam obsidiannya, bukan... Bukan Sasuke namun kakak dari sang Kazekage. Sabaku Kankuro pengendali _kugutsu_ yang ikut dalam perang dunia shinobi 3 tahun yang lalu. Kedua mata sekelam batu obsidian itu seolah menguncinya, memberikan pesona yang tak ingin dilewati sedikitpun oleh Sakura. Rasanya ia sudah berteriak dalam hati dan memerintah otaknya namun kenapa tubuhnya tidak mau bekerja sama? Kuso!

 _Dag Dig Dug_

 _Dag Dig Dug_

Aissh, kenapa jantungnya begitu heboh? Rasanya ia tidak menderita serangan jantung atau komplikasi. Beruntung Ino menepuk pelan pundaknya, seperti memberikannya chakra supaya sadar jika saja tatapan Kankuro adalah _genjutsu_.

"Gaara sangat jenius yah? Memang sebuah takdir kalau Gaara menjadi Kazekage," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ino dan mengangguk dengan kaku. Walaupun ia hanya mendengar kata 'Kazekage' dari kalimat Ino. Diskusi pun berlanjut, Sakura mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya sedangkan pengendali _kugutsu_ itu masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya sesekali.

•

•

•

Kankuro memutar malas kedua matanya menyadari ke arah mana pembicaraan adik perempuannya, Sabaku Temari. Ck, seingat dia calon adik iparnya—Nara Shikamaru—adalah pemuda yang suka ketenangan lalu kenapa adiknya malah tambah berisik? "Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti. Dan aku sudah menemukan _nya_ ,"

Temari memandangnya curiga " Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan _kugutsu_ mu, Kankuro."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku belum mau mendengar sumpah-serapahmu Temari,"

Temari masih memandangnya curiga namun diselingi dengan helaan napas lelah, terlalu lelah untuk terus bermain dengan kakak-nya yang satu ini. Terlalu mencintai _kugutsu_ dan kehidupan bebas "Kau tahu 'kan? _Kyousei*_ sudah dilakukan turun-temurun dalam klan Kazekage? Sejak dulu klan kita selalu sedikit memiliki keturunan, jangan sampai karena tingkahmu semuanya kacau lalu klan Kazekage punah!"

"Iya, aku tahu Temari! Berhentilah menasehatiku dan mulai lihat keadaan Gaara," Mata kelamnya melirik Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menonton aksi adu mulut mereka dan sesekali melirik dokumen-dokumen penting "Jangan membawa namaku dalam urusan kalian," ucap Gaara datar.

"Siapa gadis yang sudah kau pilih hm?"

Kankuro menatap keluar jendela lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda yang sedang tertawa bersama sahabatnya "Haruno Sakura. Dan Gaara, aku butuh bantuanmu."

•

•

•

Ini sudah hari keempat ia dan Ino berada di Sunagakure, Sakura merasa janggal dengan semua ini seolah diskusi sengaja diperlambat. Entah Gaara yang menyuruh, dari pihak medis, dan sekali dari Ino. Sakura juga sering salah tingkah ketika Kankuro menghampirinya, mengingatkannya pada kejadian memalukan pada hari pertama.

Perasaannya campur aduk, malu, penasaran, nyaman, dan yang paling aneh jantungnya selalu heboh jika ada Kankuro. Apakah ia mungkin menyukai Kankuro? Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa berpaling dari Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata mencintai gadis lain dan sekarang sedang melakukan perjalanan menebus dosa. Hanya saja tidak masuk akal,

Bagaiamana mungkin?

Ia menyukai seorang pemuda yang—

Aneh.

Unik.

Pernah menjadi pasiennya.

Dalam waktu empat hari?! Terlalu mustahil bukan?

Seperti sekarang ini, ia dan Kankuro sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari Sunagakure. Dengan posisi Kankuro berada di sampingnya, astaga jantung Sakura sudah mulai heboh kembali "Oh ya Sakura, kau ingin melihat bangunan kaca itu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Bangunan kaca?

"Bangunan yang berisi tanaman herbal, kau pernah menggunakan salah satu tanaman itu untuk mengeluarkan racun yang ada di tubuhku." Raut wajah Sakura terlihat lega, ia pun mengangguk setuju.

Manik zambrudnya berbinar "Ya, apakah tanaman herbal di Sunagakure makin lengkap?"

"Hm, aku tidak mengerti tentang itu—" Kankuro terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan "Tapi kukira mungkin ada tanaman herbal baru karena aku baru pertama kali melihatnya," Dan binar di iris zambrud Sakura makin terlihat jelas membuat pemuda itu gemas. Dengan sedikit paksaan Sakura, mereka berdua mempercepat langkah kaki. Masa bodoh dengan Ino yang beralasan mempunyai urusan dengan Gaara, mungkin Ino menyukai Gaara.

Dan ternyata tebakan Kankuro benar, ada banyak tanaman herbal baru yang... Bisa dibilang sulit dicari di Konohagakure "Ck, seandainya saja aku tinggal disini." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ugh! Ia begitu iri dengan Sunagakure yang memiliki berbagai macam jenis tanaman herbal langka. _Kau pasti akan tinggal disini, setelah resmi menjadi nyonya Sabaku_ , pikir Kankuro dengan sedikit tarikan di ujung bibirnya.

Kedua ninja dari berbeda desa itupun terus mengobrol tentang segala hal, terus mengalir seperti sungai. Sakura pun sudah tak canggung lagi saat berdekatan dan berbicara dengan Kankuro. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil, Kankuro itu humoris namun tidak sekonyol Naruto, keras kepala, cinta kebebasan. Satu lagi, Kankuro itu konsisten. Maka dari itu jika ia diberi pilihan, ia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan segala resiko-nya. Benar-benar calon suami idam— _Aku pasti mulai gila!_ Pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau belum bisa melupakan Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

Sakura tersentak dan hanya terdiam, pandangannya menjadi sendu "Gomen, lupakan saja. Kau tahu nama bunga ini? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya," Kankuro menunjuk asal salah satu tanaman herbal disampingnya. Bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Sakura tahu itu. Ia hanya tersenyum manis, tak menyadari kalau Kankuro terpesona dan salah tingkah karena senyumannya. Degupan jantung Kankuro makin menjadi-jadi saat tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh bahunya.

"Arigatou Kankuro..."

Kankuro mencoba tenang "Untuk apa? Aku tidak ada mentraktirmu dari tadi," dan pertanyaan konyolnya mendapat respon dari Sakura berupa kikikan kecil "Hei! Kurasa aku mempunyai cukup uang untuk mentraktirmu berkali-kali Kankuro. Maksudku, terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan Ino selama kami di Sunagakure."

"Hm, sama-sama. Hei! Kalau begitu traktir aku! Kau bilang punya cukup uang bukan?" Seringai menggoda dari Kankuro mendapat pukulan pelan di bahu kanannya. Mereka pun tertawa bersama, menikmati setiap candaan dan perbincangan.

•

•

•

Sakura senang bercampur sedih mengingat hari ini adalah hari ketujuh ia di Sunagakure sekaligus hari terakhirnya. Diskusi pun sudah selesai lengkap beserta solusi untuk tiap kendala yang diperbincangkan. Sakura senang karena ia akan kembali ke desanya namun di satu sisi ia sedih karena akan kehilangan sosok Kankuro yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasa, setelah diskusi, Kankuro menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang selalu membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum, ia rasa _oase ditengah gurun_ adalah julukan yang pas untuk Sunagakure.

"Hai Sakura, ayo kita pergi. Ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahu," Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya, ia sedikit heran melihat mimik wajah Kankuro yang serius dan sedang memikirkan suatu hal.

"Hei! Kalian melupakan kehadiranku disini? Kurasa aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk menyembunyikan chakra," Ino tersenyum jahil yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sakura dan _dasar-kunoichi-cerewet_ dari Kankuro. Putri tunggal klan Yamanaka itu melayangkan tatapan protes ke Kankuro seolah berkata _dasar-tidak-tahu-terima-kasih!_ Jangan tanya respon Kankuro, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

Dan mulailah telepati antara Ino dan Kankuro, mengabaikan kunoichi berambut pink yang memandang mereka bosan. Malas menunggu, tangan Sakura menyentuh salah satu bahu Kankuro "Ayo!" Dan sepasang ninja itu pergi, meninggalkan Ino dengan senyum penuh artinya. Namun sedetik kemudian kembali teringat satu fakta 'Lalu kapan giliranku?!' Batin Ino meringis.

Ia hendak pergi namun sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut merah bata menghentikan langkahnya "Gaara?"

•

•

•

Sakura kembali terkagum-kagum dengan tempat tujuan mereka kali ini "Sakura?" Gadis itu tersentak kemudian tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mereka terduduk menghadap matahari yang akan terbenam. Ya, kali ini Kankuro mengajaknya ke sebuah atap bangunan.

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin bercerita padamu lalu bertanya sesuatu. Kuharap kau mendengarkannya dengan baik,"

Sakura mengangguk ragu "Y-ya, silahkan saja." Kankuro menatap langit jingga, dan zambrud Sakura kembali terkunci oleh pesonanya. Walaupun Sasuke dan Kankuro sama-sama memiliki manik sekelam obsidian, Sakura bisa melihat perbedaannya. Kedua mata Kankuro seolah memberikannya kenyamanan dan kehangatan melalui obsidian kelamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke seolah mengurungnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kegelapan manik obsidian miliknya. Membuatnya buta.

"Aku, Temari, dan Gaara adalah keturunan dari klan Kazekage. Klan yang hampir punah. Dan sejak dulu, klan kami selalu melakukan _kyousei_. Sebuah tradisi dimana seorang penerus klan harus mencari seorang gadis dengan kualitas terbaik untuk dijadikan pasangan—"

Sakura menahan napasnya, ia terlalu takut dengan prasangkanya dan lanjutan kalimat Kankuro "—dan aku memilihmu," Deg.

"Jadi selama ini kau mendekatiku hanya demi tradisi klan?!" Sakura mulai tersulut emosi. Marah dan sakit hati karena ternyata Kankuro menjadi temannya hanya demi tradisi klan! Sakura mulai meninju Kankuro dengan kepalan tangan yang kuat. Ia tak peduli. Ia marah dan di satu sisi merasa menyedihkan karena jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"H-hei! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sakura masih terus meninjunya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Kankuro menggerakkan sedikit jari-jarinya dan benang chakra pun terlihat berkat pantulan sinar matahari sore. Sakura terhenti seketika, bukan karena kemauannya namun karena benang-benag chakra Kankuro yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempel di tubuhnya "Dasar licik! Kau ingin apalagi hah?! Ingin memanfaatkanku demi tradisi klan-mu itu huh?!" Raung Sakura.

Kankuro menggeleng, terkihat jelas dari tatapan matanya kalau pengendali _kugutsu_ ini jujur dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura "Saat diskusi pertama kali dilakukan. Saat kita saling bertatapan. Awalnya memang seperti itu rencanaku namun sekarang tidak."

Sakura memandangnya sinis "Bagus! Karena aku tidak akan sudi!"

"Apa? Maksudku tidak adalah tidak melanjutkan rencana jahatku itu karena aku sadar kalau aku sudah _jatuh_ padamu. Dan aku memiliki rencana lain," Sakura tertegun. Tubuhnya melemas, tidak lagi berambisi untuk menghabisi pemuda di hadapannya. Kankuro menyadari itu dan melepas benang-benang chakra nya "Rencanaku adalah membuatmu _jatuh_ padaku." Dan kunoichi itu merasa ia perlu check pendengaran dan penglihatan. Padahal di wajah Kankuro ada coretan merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya namun kenapa dimata Sakura terlihat sangat tampan? Dan apa katanya? Membuat ia terjatuh? M-maksudnya?

Sedetik kemudian Sakura teringat, mungkin Kankuro ingin menjebaknya lagi "Aku tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk **ketiga kalinya**." Ia mencoba menatap Kankuro sinis walaupupun sebenarnya penasaran.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu terkekeh pelan kemudian melangkah sekali bermaksud mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura lalu menepuk dan mengusap lembut surai merah mudanya "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan membuatmu _jatuh_ padaku bukan pada lubang yang sama, Sakura."

"Kau berbohong!"

"Tidak,"

"Iya!"

Kankuro kembali terkekeh "Aku lupa memberitahu padamu. Dalam tradisi klan, jika penerus klan sudah mantap dan menemukan pasangannya, ia harus bersumpah dihadapan makam leluhurnya. Seperti yang sudah kulakukan sehabis dari bangunan kaca tersebut hari itu,"

"B-bisa saja kau batalkan! Lagipula aku tidak sudi!" Sakura kembali _dag-dig-dug_. Jantungnya sebentar lagi akan meloncat jika saja jawaban Kankuro seperti dugaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku, Sakura. Dan aku tak mau terkena kutukan karena berbohong pada leluhur," Kankuro terkekeh lagi, tak menyadari kalau Sakura sedang terdiam kaku. _Jantungku pasti sudah loncat!_ Pekik Sakura dalam hati. Kankuro kembali mengusap lembut surai merah muda Sakura "Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kankuro setengah khawatir menyadari Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku—"

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk menyetujui rencanaku sekarang. Karena aku sudah melakukannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Dan rencana tetap berjalan." Ujar Kankuro setengah menggoda dan—

Blussh...

Rona merah sudah menghiasi wajah Sakura, mereka berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, memggunakan peristiwa matahari terbenam sebagai alibi. Dan saat matahari benar-benar sudah bersembunyi, Sakura menghadap pemuda itu dan memegang bahunya sambil tersenyum tulus "Baiklah, aku menunggu keberhasilan rencanamu, Kankuro. Buat aku _jatuh_ padamu,"

Kankuro hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian bangkit berdiri diikuti Sakura "Rencanaku selalu berhasil, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dan aku ingin jujur satu hal lagi padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku yang menyuruh Gaara untuk memperlambat diskusi. Bahkan ANBU, tim medis, dan Ino pun tahu."

Blusshh...

"Pantas saja! Aku sangat merindukan Konoha tahu! Shanaroo!"

"Hei! Sebentar lagi Suna akan menjadi rumahmu, aku hanya membantumu beradaptasi," Kankuro berseringai menggoda.

Blushh...

"Be-berisik! Shanaroo!"

•

•

 _Cause if you want to keep me_

 _You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_

 _And if you really need me_

 _You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me har_ _d_ _er_

 _Love Me Harder-Ariana Grande ft Weeknd_

•

* * *

 **A/N :**

* : Pemaksaan

Wuuaa! Kimi balik lagi minna! Oh ya arigatou buat **Planariang, Crystallized Cherry, Aconitum Ferox(** terutama). Tanpa saran dan info dari kalian mungkin Kimi bakal tulalit terus T.T . Apakah fict ini sesuai harapan **Ferox-san**? Kalo gak, gomen ya~ Kayaknya Kimi yang paling lama apdet dehh #authorngaret Gomen ya~ Dan arigatou buat para readers maupun silent readers. Kimi harap para silent readers bisa menunjukkan jejaknya T.T Karena Kimi punya mata tembus pandang :v #buakh Intinya, tolong tinggalkan jejak yaaa~

Akhir bacot,

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?**


End file.
